THE END
by Tsukiyo Spelldust
Summary: I am the Final Sorceress… the last of a long line. The Succession of Witches ends with me if I am to perish and my existence to be stripped from the world. A slate to be erased and wiped clean without a defining stroke left on its surface... [Oneshot]


**So this is a one-shot about Ultimecia. I sometimes feel she gets a bad rap as Final Fantasy's only female villain. Cloud of Darkness doesn't count because it is genderless despite looking very female. Anyway Ultimecia has all the great villain traits, she's manipulative and she calculated her plan but defying fate is tricky business you know with her defeat by the Legendary SEED and what not. Such things happen with cryptic premonitions plus coupled with the fact she does seem a bit worried about dying and that premonition-like SEED thing seemed to imply her death made her paranoid I suppose. I titled this THE END simply because Ultimecia's Time Compression would be the end of all existence except for her and well we all know what happens to her. So it's kind of ironic in a way. Also music is my muse so the title of this one-shot comes from a song by Celldweller titled The End (lol). This isn't the original version of the song though it's a re-imagining I could say. The original song is titled Welcome to The End so check them both out they're awesome. Now without further a-dudes… Enjoy!**

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

I am the Final Sorceress… the last of a long line. The Succession of Witches ends with me if I am to perish and my existence to be stripped from the world. A slate to be erased and wiped clean without a defining stroke left on its surface. Is this what I want? No, it isn't but do I have any other choice? I'm a wielder of time magic surely I can defy fate?

My kind are feared, persecuted, tortured, and even executed for our abilities. Our magic can be used for whatever we choose, it operates the same as humans and their free will. A Witch chooses what to use her magic for whether it be good or bad. She could choose to heal the sick or she could chose to punish the evil or send the dead to their final resting place to be in peace.

But the perception of all Sorceresses is one that we are purely evil beings when in actuality we are not… in the beginning. We are born in the same light as all humans are born unto. We share the same pure innocent intentions until the mercilessness of the world around us shows the ugliness of its true nature and as a direct result of this we are driven mad by our own powers. One would even go as far as to say consumed by them and then we too become as merciless as the world itself. We start condemning all the poor souls to see, hear, and face our wrath as we have grown to hate everything in sight.

From the time a Sorceress is born to the time she dies, she is bound by an oath. An oath of secrecy, one that binds her to keep her true identity from the world for fear of the many and seemingly endless repercussions. Becoming a Sorceress isn't a matter of choice either… most of us never thought or dreamed of becoming one. Most of us have had the powers passed on just by being in the presence of a dying Witch.

Because that is how the Sorceress can pass on her powers to the next generation even if she doesn't have a daughter of her own to pass them onto. If she has no daughter or direct descendant she goes to find the nearest female who has the potential to receive them simply because on the brink of death a Witch is compelled by a strong impulse to find a vessel to pass her magic to.

It's an intense and almost primal intuition based purely on a living creatures survival instinct. One must have offspring to continue the species, bloodline or tradition if not then it all dies out and fades into the void. Yet, now I'm the last of my kind and I do not wish to die. I'm fearful of the concept of death, I'm fearful of the infinite darkness that death seems to imply. I'm frightened by the very thought of my being evanesing to join the endless nothingness.

I've come too far to die now… I will not be destroyed. As days go by and years pass my hate for this world and all in it grows immensely stronger. I have risen past the hate and fear of the people who are now under my rule. The very people who denounced me for my abilities and forced me into hiding are now cowering beneath my crushing animosity.

Yet the words of another Sorceress haunts me and the very words spoken from her cracked dry lips have shaken me. Right before the Witch vanished she spoke to me about 'The Legendary SEED that would defeat me and eliminate my tyrannical rule' just before her powers passed onto me. It wasn't the words that bothered me entirely, no it was the way they were spoken. A premonition, a prophecy that would be the end of my ruthless reign.

I hear her voice so keenly echoing in my head and I hate every single word it says as it reverberates countless times. Every night her voice comes to me in my sleep quietly saying 'The End is near, The SEED will be your demise'. I will not cease to exist and fade, my soul and very body will be immortal.

My gifts in magic are that of a different efficiency and I plan to use my adeptness in time manipulation in aiding myself in my true goal. What I want is for a single moment in time to be all mine. A compression of all time-lines, the past moving in motion with the present swirling alongside the future. In the ebb and flow of the constant stream of time I will reside and remain unconfined by the normal laws of the universe itself.

There in my rippling expanse I will become omnipotent, a timeless Goddess and I will reign immortally but to achieve my goal I will need to transcend through to the past. There is one thing I will need to make my ambitions come to light. A Witch from the past with the ability I need to get further back to succeed with my compression.

I can see the many Sorceresses there that I can exploit by enchanting their consciousness to do my bidding. I'm not one for possession but until I can find the one I need I will lower myself to this particular ability adeptness. Until I achieve my objective I will utilize any means necessary and I will beguile any and all that I deem fit to aid me.

I will defy fate for it has no place in my compressed world. Nothing in my universe will ever be subject to it or destiny for I will be the only living thing there. I will subsequently end all so I can be all. I will be the sun, the moon, the stars, the universe and all of time. My will and all of my power shall become divine moreover my immortal legacy shall be writ as sacred.

There in time compression I will be eternal and limitless as my essence transcends with my life becoming never-ending…

* * *

 **~XxX~**


End file.
